


Discovery

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-15
Updated: 2004-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For M <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> For M &lt;3

Billy's eyes flicked up from the pages of the script on his lap. Dom had his pen between his teeth, chewing it softly, probably not even realising he was doing it... Billy smiled, head back down, sifting through Pippin, finding layers and nuances and discussing them with Pete, all twinkling eyes and wide, sweeping gestures when he got into his stride. Dom had this way of tilting his head as he listened to Pete, a soft concentrating smile on his lips.

Dom glanced over at Billy as Pete was making Gandalf-like gestures, demonstrating his ideas of a scene, and his heart nearly stopped. Billy was listening to Pete, face turned towards him, mouth slightly open and curling into a smile, the lights in his eyes showing just how much he was enjoying himself, and Merry fell away until Dom was just Dom, with Billy in front of him... and Dom couldn't take his eyes off him.

Billy felt a soft heat creeping up his neck, not daring to look until Dom was talking again, expounding one aspect of Merry. Billy looked, oh how he looked then, at the way Dom nodded; his heart pounded a staccato in his chest.

_Yes._

~

Billy would lie awake, those first few nights, his heart thumping hard in his chest, mind racing over every detail he knew about Dom. The way he laughed, the way it sounded in Billy's ears, the way Dom's body moved when he was just helpless with mirth.

The way Dom would _concentrate_ when they played pool. The way he would focus on those pots, get the eye line just right, draw his hand just a little back, judging the force he'd need to expel in the cue, and _twock_ \-- the ball would roll in, or bounce serenely off the cushion. Billy loved Dom's look of triumph when he potted one, that crooked smile, and he loved the disappointed tilt of the head when it didn't go in, when it bounced off, that little shrug of the shoulders as Billy prepared his own shot.

_What am I going to do?_

Dom would toss and turn, those nights, and dream uneasily. But when he dreamed of Billy, when he dreamed of the way Billy's hair moved in a breeze, the way Billy laughed and laughed and his eyes shone, he lay, flat on his back, a contented smile curling his lips gently.

~

The first time Billy kissed Dom, it was almost an accident. He was exhausted, rubbing his eyes and shaking his Pippin wig out of them, and he leaned back onto Dom, who was stretching his arms high over his head, yawning.

They leaned for a moment, just comfortable.

Then Dom put his arm around Billy, nestling his head against his shoulder. Billy put his arm around Dom, who ... wrapped his other arm around Billy, for a moment as he settled nuzzling his nose into Billy's neck.

Billy swallowed, closed his eyes, and just wrapped his own arms around Dom, enveloping himself in their warmth. Dom sighed a little, comfortable to the point of bliss.

Billy moved his head slightly, and there ... was Dom. His smile, that smile of content and happiness that Billy's heart soared to see. And Billy kissed him because ... well, why _wouldn't_ he kiss him?

Dom took exactly two eighths of a second to kiss him back. Shifted even closer to him, Billy turning to fully face him, their bodies melting together as they kissed, soft explorations, and Billy felt Dom's racing pulse, fingers resting on his neck, and his own heart thudded faster.

~

Dom pounded up the stairs to Billy's flat, getting his breath back as he stood at the door, waiting for Billy to open it, feeling a little awkward. Should he just go in? Should he wait? He shuffled his feet, looking down at the video in his hands, the beer. Smiled.

Billy opened the door, face breaking into a wide beam as he saw Dom. He grabbed the beer Dom held out, leading him to the kitchen, where he stood against the worktop, asking Dom what he fancied for dinner.

Dom barely heard him, reaching for him, pushing him against the counter hungrily. Billy pressed against him, kissing him fervently, a tiny gasp escaping him as his arms pulled Dom towards him, as close as they could get.

Dom slid his hands into Billy's back pockets, and Billy groaned, the palms of his hands resting on Dom's hips. "You're incredible," he whispered, fingers sliding past the waistband of Dom's jeans. Dom gasped, and pushed against Billy's hands, oh God how he loved those hands, and what they were doing to him...

In the morning, Billy gave Dom a key, the beam on his face warming him all the way home.

~

Dom stood back to survey his handiwork. Satisfied, he blew the last match out, sniffed to make sure it was right, snapped the light off and shut the door carefully.

"Dom?" He turned, jumping as he heard Billy behind him.

Dom grinned at him, giving him a quick hug. "Come here," he smiled, taking Billy's hand, opening the door softly for him. Bewildered, Billy followed him inside.

He gasped. Dom's bedroom was transformed, row after row of small candles, tiny flames flickering in the dark. A scent of jasmine pervaded the air, and Billy realised they were scented candles.

"Oh, Dom..." He turned, burying his face in Dom's neck. "It's beautiful," he whispered. Looked up into Dom's sparkling eyes, and kissed him, because there really was nothing he'd rather do.

Well, maybe one or two things.

And he did them, slowly, languidly, lovingly, Dom spread out among the candles, soft sheets under him as he arched, Billy's mouth, Billy's tongue, sending bolts of pleasure through him. A steady, building need, soft and rising, and sudden shoots of wanting as Billy's tongue lapped at him.

"I love you," Dom cried as he came, and Billy whispered it back into his lips.

~

Dom moved into Billy's flat because it was the bigger one and he just couldn't _sleep_ without Billy there to hold. And Billy prepared carefully, feeling blissfully happy as Dom's things were moved in, too many and too much to all fit. Dom kept his flat, just so he had a place to put some things. "It's only temporary," he said.

The first night they were alone in their flat (theirs now, not just Billy's, and had anyone asked they would have said Dom's was theirs too, the amount of things Billy had there), Dom fucked Billy.

They took it slow, kisses up and down each other's bodies, soft sucking on skin, quiet whimpers and gasps. Dom slowly, hesitantly began to sink into Billy, both relaxing as he paused, Dom kissing Billy's neck as he pushed further inside, slick and wet and warm, groaning, needing, slow, so slow and warm and oh, fuck so good.

Billy arched his back, arms around Dom's neck, kissing him gently, Dom going soft, sensual, slow in Billy, hands stroking him, clutching the sheets as he came, Billy crying out and coming almost at the same time.

Billy kissed Dom and knew he was home.


End file.
